Demons
Overview Demons are generally malevolent entities that inhabit the dimension of Hell. They consist of fallen angels and Hellions, by birth, or by creation, such as a mortal soul so evil it is accepted as a fiend after its requisite torment. Other dark entities that are not from the Inferno may also be called demons, such as djinn, malicious deities, or supernatural creatures like Trigon. Types of Demons 1. The Fallen Angels= The Fallen were Angels who 'fell,' ritualistically stripped of their grace by the Presence and its angelic loyalists, cursed to become demons. All but the most powerful of the Fallen are unable to manifest in a physical realm on their own and are thus forced to possess the weak-willed bodies of mortals when they seek to travel the physical planes. These demons are among the most dangerous of the demons as their lack of grace gives them an insatiable hunger for entropic energy that is so great that if they're removed from a host through force or exorcism, they must quickly flee back to Hell to feed off the infernal essence there or risk withering away into nothing. |-| 2. Hellions= The Hellions are what many would call "true demons" and are the original occupants of Hell. These demons are born through concentrated negative emotion compressing inside an essence cloud. Unlike the weaker fallen, all hellions have a distinct form while in Hell. However, that form may not retain its corporeality when ascending to mortal realms. Those powerful enough to manifest physical form are called Archdemons and represent the highest order of these beings. However, even among the Archdemons, there is a complicated political hierarchy with noble families known as the Demon Lords. Rhyming Caste High ranking demons by promotion. They have earned the privilege to speak in rhyme as a status symbol. Demon Lords There are thousands of demon lords holding land across Hell. Much like angels and saints have specific roles, certain demon lords preside over various areas. There is even a demon for every town and city around the world who grow more powerful with the populations sin. |-| 3. The Cambions= Not often found in Hell, but worth mentioning due to their infernal ancestry, Cambions are the children of demonic coupling with non-demonic partners (often humans). They are naturally powerful psychics and can be easily trained to become powerful sorcerers as well. |-| 4. The Cursed= Sometimes a mortal's soul becomes so tainted by infernal energy that they become corrupted and physically transform into demonic reflections of themselves. Though the infernal energy might not always come from Hell, these sorts are often considered to be demons. |-| 5. The Beasts= Lilith, Queen of Monsters, is a Hellion succubus quite prolific in her work on Earth and other mortal planes. She not only was the first wife of Adam, the first of the Presence mortal creations, but Lilith is also the progenitor of two entire lineages of demonic significance: the Beasts and the Lilim. The Beasts are demons usually born in the mortal world and many would come to be known as "monsters" to humans who encountered them. It is believed that many of Lilith's bestial children became the progenitors of other monstrous races, such as werewolves and vampires. Though many "beasts" appear monstrous in form, others have deceptively human appearances. |-| 6. The Lilim= Known by other names, such as the Lilin, Children of Lilith, Lamia, Lilu, Nocnitsa, Succubus, and Incubus; the Lilim are the descendants of Lilith, Queen of Monsters. The Lilim are said to often be the most beautiful of demons (though some bear demonic markings which affect their overall beauty) and are consumed by lust, whether this be an unholy thirst for blood, a hunger for tender flesh, an ambition for power, or merely a carnal desire to procreate with mortals, the Lilim are among the most well-known demons. Most of the oldest of their kind were born on Earth, but as humans became more civilized and organized, many were exorcised or otherwise fled to Hell. With humans becoming less superstitious and a stronger magical surge returning to Earth, many of the Lilim have joined their other demonic cousins in returning to Earth. |-| Demon Races= * Bile Demons: Low strength demons that project a nasty caustic stomach acid from their mouths. * Creepers: Entities same as the one who possessed Jack Ryder. * Reptawks: Flying creatures whose stings cause paralysis then death. * Shamblers: Small demons of which little is known. * Stone Giants * Stranglers: Strong demons with backward hands yet simple minded, desperately compelled to strangle their prey. Known Demons Fallen Angels= * First of the Fallen: Lucifer's right-hand man during Lucifer's rebellion. As an angel, the First was a Throne so enamored with Lucifer's cause that he came to believe that the Presence was insane. He became a zealot which even Lucifer felt would go too far. As a result, the First was stripped of his grace, his titles, and his name. Banished from Heaven and cast down to Hell, the First preceded many other angels who would fall for their part in the rebellion. When he found Lucifer in exile, he once again dedicated himself to serving his former master but was surprised to find that the ritual which had taken his name had also affected Lucifer's memory. In time, the mortals of Earth would give the First a new name: "Satan," which meant "the Adversary." * Abaddon: She was once the Throne known as Apollyon the Destroyer but sided with Lucifer in the rebellion and was eventually cast down to hell. * Azazel: Azazel was once the third of the Thrones cast to Hell. Unlike Satan and Abaddon, Azazel never bothered to use infernal power to rebuild himself a new physical form, preferring to further explore his new nature until he settled into the amorphous form of a mass of shadows with fanged teeth and eyes. Azazel always craved power but had little head for politics. |-| Nobility= * Asmodeus * Astaroth: Archduke/Archfiend. * Barbados: Grand Duke of the Ninth Circle. * Beelzebub: Satanic Triumvirate, Lord of Flies. * Belial: Archduke/Archfiend; Lord of Lies, Prince of Deceit. * Ran Va Daath: The Serpent Queen. * Etrigan: Demon Prince. * Mammon: Prince of Hell. |-| Rhyming Demons= * Lisquinelle * Spattlefleck |-| Demon Lords= * The Arkannone: Lords of the Gun. * Asmodon: Steward of Satan. * Baal-Satyr: High Lordling of the Lower Depths. * Baytor: Lord of the Criminally Insane. * Blathoxi: Lord of Flatulence. * Bloodklott: Prince of Pox. * Brandor: Pitrider. * Cthugha: Hell's Arbiter. * The Agathodaemon: Patron Demon of Gotham City. * Kafir: The Horned One. * Kakk: Commander of Hell's Armies. * Morax: Lord of Stygia. * Nergal * Nytemare: Lord of the Forbidden Zone. * Popinjay: Commander of Hell's Air-force. * Scapegoat: Lord of Redemption. * Skarva: Seven Lords of Torture. |-| Cambions= * Blaze * Merlin * Satanus |-| Cursed= * Anton Arcane * Otto Haddon * Ernst Von Raddel * William Scumm |-| Beasts= * Spot * Grendel * Gargoyles * Banshees |-| Lilim= * Mazikeen Threat Assessment Powers= * Demonic Physiology ** Immortality: Demons are not mortal beings and do not age or die naturally. They can be destroyed, sending them to oblivion where they cease to exist. Lower class demons are easier to destroy than the powerful demon ruling class. ** Enhanced Senses: Demons have a sixth sense of sorts, allowing them to sense intangible concepts on a tangible level. *** Enhanced Smell: demons can smell despair which had an odour similar to "burnt hair". *** Enhanced Hearing: Demon's could also hear despair. ** Possession: Many demons are able to possess mortal forms and control the hosts to various degrees. ** Magic: Medium to upper demon castes can use magic. They use souls as fuel for spells. |-| Weaknesses= * Vulnerability to Theology: Theological weapons that represent the divine can ward off and harm demons, such as: ** Exorcism ** Idols, seals, talismans and crucifixes. ** Holy Water. * Magic: Those with the requisite occult knowledge can summon, control, imprison, or banish demons. ** Summoning: Demons can be conjured by those with occult knowledge, and controlled if the summoner is powerful enough. ** Vulnerability to Cold: Eldritch cold can harm demons. * Lesser demons aren't even immune to Hellfire, but elite demons like are hard to destroy. * Vulnerability to Iron: Iron has long held mystical properties and harms demons on contact. Trivia & Notes Trivia= |-| Notes= Category:Species